


A Birthday Kiss

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Fests & Challenges [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 01, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will's birthday, shirt ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will's birthday and a drunken evening with Hannibal leads to their first kiss...and more. Alternate canon sometime during Season 1.</p><p>My fic for the #DrunkenKisses mini challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Hugh's birthday/Will's birthday - same thing.
> 
> I have no idea what this is, as I usually write what is essentially porn ;)
> 
> This is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever and will ever write (which probably says a lot about me lol) but hey, if you like first kisses then it's cute I hope....enjoy!

“Happy Birthday.” Alana called to him from the doorway of his classroom. Will looked up and then smiled shyly down at the bag he was packing away.

“Thanks. I didn’t think anyone here knew that was today.” He said, not quite meeting her eyes.

“You’ve worked here for years, Will, and anyway I’m a woman - we remember that stuff” Alana explained. “Did your dogs arrange a party back at the house?” she joked with feigned innocence.

Will let out an awkward laugh at the thought and picked up his bag. He started walking towards the door with his friend falling into step, and tried to play along. “I can’t attend anyway. Got my weekly visit to the psychiatrist…”

Alana stopped and turned to him. “I’m sure Hannibal would understand if you took a night off to celebrate, he’s not exactly one to avoid social events himself.”

Will raised his eyebrows a little in agreement with her. “I suppose not but it’s fine. I’m getting used to going there. It helps.”

He left her at her office door with a brief hug and walked to his car. As he drove he mulled over the thought that he didn’t _want_ to cancel…he was growing to enjoy sharing with Hannibal. 

………………………

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal greeted him as he opened the door and gestured for Will to come in. As he was taking his jacket off, Hannibal went on. “Happy Birthday.” Will looked around at him, frowning slightly. The lapse in Hannibal’s professional ‘Dr. Lecter’ façade confused him for a second.

“Um…thanks. Did Alana say something to you before I got here?” Will asked, a touch defensively, thinking about her face when he left the academy – the mixture of caution and pity that he was all too familiar with.

Hannibal started walking over to the back of the office, the hard-to-read smirk Will had come to associate with him firmly on his face. “Believe it or not, Will, I am quite capable of reading the patient label on your notes, and of knowing what day it is.” He said as he was uncorking a bottle of red wine.

Will wasn’t sure what the protocol for this kind of thing was, but he took the glass politely when it was offered. He sat down, took a sip and gave a short, polite nod. It was really nice, not that he knew much about wine other than whether it tasted good or bad. He should hardly have expected anything less, knowing how much Hannibal appreciated the finer things in life. He could feel Hannibal watching him in that way he always did. Just a shade too much eye contact for his liking. Will took another, larger sip and said “So…what do you want to talk about today, Doctor? My childhood birthdays?” Will smiled nervously, laughing in a small huff through his nose.

“We don’t have to talk about anything tonight that makes you unhappy, it would be shame to spoil your day.” Hannibal assured him, as if somehow sensing that Will didn’t want to go there. He continued before they could both dwell on this. “Let me cook you dinner...as a gift.” Will didn’t get the impression he had a choice, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been treated to dinner at Hannibal’s before, and so he graciously accepted.

\-------------------------------

Once at Hannibal's home, in his elegant kitchen, the two men had settled into their more friendly roles. Will watched Hannibal work, helping with little bits here and there after he felt out of place just standing there and offered to do something.

The first bottle of wine was finished as they talked about Will’s time at the academy and about Hannibal’s days as a surgeon. By the time Will was recounting how he had got each one of his dogs, Hannibal was serving a second bottle with their food, and that now sat empty along with their dessert plates. 

They were well and truly relaxed, having taken their third bottle from the dining table to the couch in Hannibal’s living room, a place Will never saw much of. Hannibal had removed his jacket and waistcoat, his dark eyes shining and Will’s sleeves were rolled up, his cheeks flushed, when they got onto the subject of how Alana worried too much about him.

“I think she thinks I’m like a poor wounded puppy, too. Like she needs to pat my head and make sure someone feeds me. I guess you did that. Dinner was delicious by the way, thank you. Although I think I might be a little drunk…” Will rambled, although he looked much more serene than usual. He felt restless and was becoming aware he was too warm - his brain running on a short, intoxicated delay from his body.

“I have to admit, I’m not entirely sober myself.” Hannibal said in a low voice, almost conspiratorial. He leaned a little forward towards Will and purred. “A little occasional indulgence is good for the soul and besides, we are celebrating you, William. Without your birth on this day, I would never have had the pleasure of your acquaintance, and the world would have been a much less interesting place.”

The compliment rushed in Will’s ears and he blinked a few times, trying to process it, but his vision was clouded by Hannibal’s lips, reddened from the wine and curled into that damn half smile. Will looked up into Hannibal’s endless, but mildly unfocused eyes and his heart raced, his breathing fast as Hannibal raised his hand gracefully to Will’s face. It was cool and tender on his heated cheek, and he shivered as Hannibal dipped his thumb to brush over his lower lip, causing his mouth to open involuntarily. Hannibal hummed in appreciation at this response and stared hungrily at his parted mouth.

A tiny voice - lost in a crowd of drunk ones - in Will’s head knew this was crazy, and yet the magnetic pull of Hannibal as he drew ever closer was a force greater than either of them.

Agonisingly slowly, although in reality it only seconds, they brought their lips together. Suddenly time sped back up, as passion ignited in both of them. Tongues gently found each other and teeth grazed with promise against lips.

Hannibal’s hand was grasping into Will’s curls as Will palmed hesitantly upwards on the outside of Hannibal’s thigh. Will moaned a little into Hannibal’s mouth, the only sound either of them heard in their noiseless bubble, and they broke apart.

Lips still hovering over lips, Hannibal said breathlessly. “See? The world would be _much_ less interesting without you, Will.”

Will, now even more drunk with lust, fisted his hand in the front of Hannibal’s shirt. “Well then Happy Birthday to me.” He grinned, and pulled Hannibal back in for more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok......remember that time there was a drunken kisses challenge and I pretended to be capable of NOT writing smut??
> 
> Yeah well, I'm not, especially when some of you actually asked me for it so.....here is Will's birthday continued ;)

Hannibal’s mouth was on Will’s without hesitation this time, warm and still tasting like wine. His hand which had dropped down by Will’s neck for a second, was again massaging into the curls at the back of Will’s head. Hannibal’s touch on his scalp, the occasional pull on his hair, sent shivers all over Will’s body. The initial shyness melting away, they deepened their kiss - Will soft and sensuous, tongue exploring, while Hannibal kissed insistently, possessively. Both men savouring every new sensation as world faded around them.

Will’s hands fell away from Hannibal’s chest, and came to rest on his thighs. Still a little cautious to go further, Will settled for digging his thumbs into the muscles there. Hannibal hummed low at this, the sound travelling through Will, and grasped at Will’s shirt near his hip, drawing their bodies closer.

Hannibal moved to plant a kiss on Will’s jaw, then his earlobe, gently tipping Will’s head by his hair to kiss all the way down his neck. The scent of him was driving Hannibal wild with want, and he nipped at the sensitive join of Will’s shoulder. He smiled wickedly against Will’s skin upon hearing the little noises he was making. Hannibal could feel Will’s fingers still planted into the flesh of his thighs and, craving more his touch, he wanted to make sure Will wanted the same.

“We can stop if you’re not sure of this, Will, I don’t want to push you” Hannibal murmured as he kissed his way back to Will’s face.

The heat, the alcohol, Hannibal’s kiss - Will was powerless against his desires and he had pushed Hannibal back against the cushions before he could form an answer. Will climbed over to straddle Hannibal’s lap and his hands were fumbling, from nerves as much as intoxication, to undo his shirt. Will flicked his shining eyes back and forth between the patch of grey-speckled chest hair that he was slowly exposing, and Hannibal's studied gaze.

“I want to, and I’m sure you’ve done this before but…I’m just not sure what I’m doing.” Will trailed off and Hannibal reached up and held his face, forcing him to look deep into his eyes. Hannibal wondered if Will was aware how maddeningly attractive his vulnerability was.

“I want to help you create a wonderful memory, so don’t worry, just kiss me.” Hannibal encouraged him with a decidedly filthy smile as he pulled him back down. A they both shifted into the kiss, Will felt Hannibal’s hardness bulging underneath him, instinctively grinding his hips. The heat was building between them again, burning off the uncertainty, and Will pushed Hannibal’s shirt off his shoulders.

“You feel so good.” Will mumbled between kisses, trying to press himself closer for more friction. Hannibal responded by sitting up and sliding Will’s shirt out from his waistband. His hands were like velvet on Will’s flushed skin as he ran them under the fabric over his lower stomach. Will hissed, his head rolling back. Their eyes met again and although it could have been a reflection, Will could swear Hannibal’s were on fire as he very deliberately moved his hands up, and ripped Will’s shirt wide open.

The buttons scattered lightly across the wood floor as Will gasped, skittering backwards to stand, pulling Hannibal with him. Will crashed their mouths back together, bodies pressed against one another, and he could feel the heat of Hannibal’s bare chest on his own where his shirt hung open. Hannibal found the buckle of Will’s belt and started undoing it as he began to use it to walk him slowly back towards the bedroom. Will shrugged out of his shirt and then groaned as his back hit the door, trapping him between it and Hannibal’s half naked body.

Hannibal nuzzled at Will’s neck as he leaned his weight into him, knowing he could feel how hard he was and excited to feel Will’s arousal pressing on his leg too. Hannibal pushed Will’s jeans to the floor and knelt in front of him, trailing his lips down Will’s chest as he sank.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, to see you and touch you, Will.” Hannibal said in between nibbling at his beautiful torso, hands gripping Will almost painfully by the hips. Will flattened his palms on the door and looked down to see Hannibal gazing up at him as he helped him step out of his jeans. His expression was softer than any Will had ever seen him wear and it caught him off guard. Will smiled at this, the truth coming from somewhere he was barely aware of.

“I think maybe I wanted this too. I wanted to come to you tonight rather than be anywhere else.” He said as Hannibal slowly stood and Will reached to keep undressing him as well. He looked up at Hannibal and quirked an eyebrow. “I want more…”

Hannibal felt around behind Will for the handle and they burst through the door, stumbling frantically across the room and falling onto the bed in a tangle of muscular limbs, impatient sighs and yet more kisses. Hannibal gently pushed Will back and moved so he was on top of him. Never breaking eye contact, he crawled gracefully down Will’s body and hooked his index fingers teasingly into the waist of his boxers. He was unknowingly stroking Will’s favourite spot again and Will crumbled. He flopped back on the bed. “Oh God Hannibal…” He whispered.

Hannibal kept stroking before tugging Will’s underwear down and off, his erection springing free, tantalisingly close to his face. Hannibal licked his lips. “I want to suck you…you are the birthday boy after all.”

Without waiting for a response, Hannibal grasped Will’s cock and took him into his mouth. Will’s back arched and his hands balled in the sheets as Hannibal sucked him skillfully. No one had ever made him feel anything like this…this was heaven. Will could feel his muscles twitching and winding tighter as Hannibal devoured him, dark pools of lust forming deep in his belly, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck…Hannibal…you’re too…mmm…too good. You’re gonna make me…uhhhh…come” He gasped in rhythm with the waves of pleasure Hannibal was pulling from him with that talented mouth. He threw a hand above his head and clung to the iron headboard for fear he might float away into nothing when he climaxed. Hannibal only hummed approvingly in reply and the vibration was Will’s undoing. His orgasm hit him like lightening, wrenching through his body as the world blurred and he spilled down Hannibal’s willing throat. 

After a few moments, Will could speak again. “That was some birthday gift...” He said, feeling a tiny bit vulnerable now that he could think clearer. Hannibal came back up to lay beside Will, smiling divinely down at him.

“It was as much a gift for me as it was for you, I’m sure.” Hannibal said leaning down to kiss Will sweetly, reassuringly, on his collar bone, but Will wasn’t ready to relax.

“Oh I doubt that.” He said flirtatiously. “But I’d really like to try and return the favour...” Will was already hovering over Hannibal and starting to remove his silk boxers, a small mark on them where his precum had leaked through them. Will smiled to himself knowing he had that effect, and swallowed hard seeing Hannibal’s large cock freed before him. 

“I’d like that very much. Such a sweet boy.....just do whatever feels natural” Hannibal said as he ran his hand over Will’s shoulder.

Will tried to remember everything he had ever liked when getting a blowjob, everything Hannibal had done to him, and wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s hard shaft. Will leaned down and licked one long stroke from Hannibal’s balls to the tip and then quickly sucked as much of him as he could. He worked his tongue on the underside of Hannibal’s dick, trying hard to please him after Hannibal had made him come so damn hard.

Hannibal’s fingers clenched into Will’s hair, trying hard not to push his head down knowing he hadn’t done this before. Although the things he was doing to his body made that seem implausible. Will sucked furiously and pumped his fist in unison. He felt Hannibal’s balls tightening against his hand and felt weirdly powerful.

“Good God, Will...” Hannibal grunted. “If you don’t want to swallow it I’d stop now.” His leg muscles straining to hold off his release, but Will simply increased his efforts and he couldn’t take any more. Hannibal came in Will’s beautiful mouth, broken English uttered like a prayer through his gritted teeth. Will took it all, relishing the feeling, the intimacy and then collapsed next to Hannibal, his cheek resting on the older man’s chest. 

They lay in silence for a while, punctuated only by their breaths as they steadied. Hannibal lowered his hand onto Will’s back and felt his young patient tense for just a second before he nestled into Hannibal’s ribs and relaxed. 

“I hope that you have had an enjoyable evening, Will.” Hannibal wondered aloud as he stroked lazily up and down his spine. Will thought for a moment about how things might change now, but he had to admit how good he felt.

“I think that might have been my best birthday ever.”


End file.
